


smoke in the air, binge drinking

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: yeah, that's my love [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even, Cute, Drinking, Drunk Isak, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Party, clingy isak, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak accidentally gets wasted at a house party and Even is there for his boyfriend.Chinese Translationby Repeu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Poe believes that Isak is a total lightweight (and Beaux agrees). Also please never try to drink what Isak drinks in this fic. It’s not safe. Poe may or may not have a friend who did this and it may or may not have made this friend black out and pretend to know karate.
> 
> Title from Black Beatles by Rae Sremmurd
> 
> From the prompt: clingy drunk isak
> 
> [Chinese Translation](http://sointothou.lofter.com/post/1cadb6e9_e96ed24) by Repeu

“You know what’s awesome? Alcohol!” Eva slurs, shaking her now empty beer can, slumped against the side of the couch. She’d collapsed a few minutes earlier in a fit of drunken laughter. Isak finds himself nodding before he can process what she’s said. They’ve been at the party (an actual party which he had agreed to go to and not skipped out on after the pre-drink!) for all of an hour and Isak is, much to his own surprise, incredibly drunk. 

Someone - he can’t remember who now - offered him something called “drittbra”1, which he later discovered was a mixture of three kinds of liquor and a little bit of anti-freeze. Isak is _pretty_ sure that humans are not suppose to drink that, but he’s too drunk to think to long on the subject. It was only one shot, but the way the room is currently swimming makes him think he’s been shotgunning cans of beer all night.

“I am very very very very druuunnnnkkkk,” he draws out, trying to stand up from the couch and failing a few times before successfully managing. He looks around, suddenly aware of how many people are in the room, and how loud the music pounds in his ears. “Wow,” he remarks, more to himself than anybody else. He pauses for a second. There’s something missing. “Where’s Even?” He asks nobody in particular, realizing that his boyfriend isn’t within his immediate field of vision. 

“Even! Evvveeenn!” Eva yells, and Isak bursts out laughing. 

“Ha ha,” he pronounces the sounds, “is that your plan for stealing him?” 

Eva giggles, a drunken smile spreading across her face.

“It’s a better plan that yours last year!” She shoots back before clasping her hands over her mouth. “Ohhhh! I wasn’t supposed to say that.” She starts laughing uncontrollably. Isak knows that under any other circumstances he’d either find her comment funny, or on a bad day, start crying, but he’s so out of it he can’t bring himself to care much. 

“Isak?” A very sober Even is standing in front of the couch, looking half concerned and half amused, but Isak can’t remember him walking over.

“ _Halllaaaaaaa!_ 2” He slurs, “This is my booooyyyyfrieennnddd!” Even smiles, and Isak reaches over and pulls him into a half hug, losing his balance about halfway through. 

“Whoa! Hi.” He says, falling almost on top of Isak on the couch. The younger boy smells like rubbing alcohol and beer, which is strange, because Isak doesn’t normally drink more very much at a party, but Even shifts over so he’s sitting next to him. “Having a good time?”

“This is so fun!” He shouts, even though his boyfriend is incredibly close. Even finds the whole thing funny - in fact, every party’s been a lot more entertaining since he stopped drinking. People are very entertaining when they’re drunk. However, this is the first time Even’s seen Isak actually wasted.

“You want something to eat?” Even asks, laughing softly at Isak’s dopey smile. Isak shakes his head vigorously, giggling, falling against Even’s shoulder. “How many-”

“A million!” He shouts, and presses closer to the boy next to him, grabbing a handful of Even’s t-shirt. “Mmm… _koselig._ 3” He reaches up and musses his boyfriend’s hair, laughing as it falls into Even’s face. His hands are warm.

“Even!” Eva shouts from her place on the floor, and he jumps. She gets up, wobbling, balancing herself with the arm of the couch. She waves, and is about to speak when Chris comes up behind her, grabbing her waist. She shrieks in delight, turning around and immediately glomming onto his face.

Isak curls his legs up onto the couch, pushing himself somehow closer to Even. He tucks his head in the crook of Even’s neck, and the older boy smiles.

“Feeling ok?” He asks, and Isak plants a slow kiss on his collarbone. It’s strange, Isak usually doesn’t like so much PDA, but tonight he doesn’t seem to care.

“Babyyy…” He draws out, grabbing the back of Even’s head, tilting it down clumsily so their foreheads touch. It forces a laugh out of Even, who brushes some of Isak’s hair away from his flushed face. Isak touches their noses together with a look of careful concentration, attempting an eskimo kiss.

“Hey babe,” Even starts. Isak hums slightly in response, leaning in to kiss Even on the corner of his mouth. “Maybe we should get you some water first? So you aren’t hurting tomorrow?” Isak shakes his head emphatically. 

“Just this,” he says, pulling Even in once more and kissing him deeply. They get lost in the kisses for a while, the party continuing around them. It’s not as nice as normal, what with Isak tasting like beer and being a lot less coordinated, but Even still loves any chance he gets to kiss his boyfriend. Part of him wants to stop - he knows Isak wouldn’t be so crazy about all this PDA if he wasn’t practically blacked out - but another part just doesn’t care. “You’re so fucking hot.” Isak mumbles, his head dropping onto Even’s shoulder. 

“Tired?” Even runs a hand through his blonde curls, kissing his forehead.

“Nah.” He mutters, making a wild attempt at a kiss but ending up biting Even’s neck. 

“ _Faen!_ 4” Even laughs, maneuvering Isak’s shoulders so he’s sitting up straight. His head lolls to left, he smiles lazily. Even can’t believe how drunk he’s gotten in only an hour, but he has to admit it’s somewhat impressive. “I’m gonna have a hickey now, you ass.” Isak drunkenly giggles at this and Even shakes his head. “Ok, weirdo. I’m gonna go get you that water now.” He tries to stand.

“Noooo!” Isak whines, grabbing his arm. “You have to stayyyyy…” The room has started to smell a lot like weed, and the music is getting louder. Even has never wanted to leave a party more than he does right now.

“I’m not taking care of your hangover. Maybe we should get going before the police show up?” Isak’s still only 17, and being as drunk as he is now would certainly not go unnoticed. Also, Even is fairly sure this is the only way to convince Isak they should get out of here. 

“Fuck the police! Comin straight from the...underwater...under the...ground...I forget.” Isak trails off with a frustrated pout.

“You did a great job.” Isak smiles and starts trying to pull himself back onto Even’s lap.

“Hey, Even, d - whoa.” Jonas catches a glimpse of Isak sprawled (half on the couch and half on Even) and he snorts with laughter. “Shit. Sorry for interrupting.” Jonas appears to be pretty sober, but Even figures he’s probably just high.

“JOOOONNNAASS! Jonasty!” Isak shouts, and there are a few scattered hollers from around the room.

“Really, it’s fine,” Even starts trying to answer Jonas, “We were just starting to get ready to leave.”

“Yeah?” Jonas asks. Isak has now managed to slide-climb his way fully onto Even’s lap and looks like he has no plans of moving. 

“Pretty sure.” Even says, and Isak moans.

“Evennn...cuddle with meeee…” 

“You should watch out because next phase is sleep.” Jonas says while Even shifts Isak off of his lap carefully to stand, patting his pockets to find his phone.

“Phase?” Even asks.

“Yeah. Drunk Isak. Usually when he’s this smashed he’s not happy drunk Isak, but the phases are pretty much the same. Clingy, sleepy, pukey.”

“You’re telling me he,” He gestures to his boyfriend, who’s trying to rap along to the Kanye song blasting through the house, head nodding like he’s about to pass out, “is not a happy drunk?”

“He’s more a ‘my life is shitty but I keep it bottled up until I can’t physically hold it in’ drunk.” Jonas says. “He always gets sleepy though. Then he always pukes like a fucking fire hose in the morning.” They look over, and Isak is curled around one of the throw pillows, asleep. Well, either asleep or passed out. Even isn’t sure. “I think you’ve been good for him though.” 

“I hope so.” Jonas claps him on the back, smiling, weaving back through the crowd with a salute. Definitely high.

Even shakes Isak’s shoulder, but the boy doesn’t even twitch. 

“C’mon, _søten_ 5.” Even teases, and Isak groans, but doesn’t get up. “Am I gonna have to carry you? For real?” No response. Even sighs. “Ok. Fine. Christ.” He bends down and grabs Isak under his back and knees - lifting him up is easier than he expected. Isak curls against his chest with a soft, sleepy huff.

As Even makes his way through the party, toward the door, there are shouts and whispers. Sana rolls her eyes, Magnus screams something unintelligible, and Jonas raises his eyebrows. Even tries to ignore it all, focusing all his energy on getting outside and away from the smell of pot and alcohol. 

When they’re finally outside, the cold seems to wake Isak up, at least a little bit. He stirs, and Even lets him down. He stumbles, and Even wraps an arm around his waist in an attempt to keep him from falling over.

He’s not exactly sure how they’re going to get home, only that it’s going to be difficult. He pulls out his phone with his free hand, dialling the number of a cab service. There's a quick conversation, and he hangs up.

“Wha-?” Isak looks around blearily, still trying to get his balance. He plants an awkward kiss on the closest part of Even he can reach, which happens to be his shoulder.

“We’re waiting for a cab, Iss.” Even says, using a pet name he rarely pulls out.

“We rode your bike though.” He mumbles, and Even’s surprised he can remember that. 

“You can barely stand up straight-” Even starts and Isak laughs, cutting him off.

“Straight. I’m not. That’s funny.” Isak pokes him in the arm.

“-and,” Even continues, “you think you're going to be able to balance on the book rack of my bike?”

“Fuck you! I can do anything I want!” He almost shouts, incredulous.

“I'm not gonna have you fall into a ditch and break your neck, idiot.” Even still has an arm wrapped around the younger boy’s waist, every so often having to help him get his balance.

“You know, I love you.” He mumbles. Even smiles. Even though he and Isak have been going out for a while and have started becoming more outward with their affection, Isak still holds back on declaring his love in public. He knows Isak is just drunk, but he still finds it special.

“Oh yeah. I do. I'm definitely aware.” He says softly, running a hand through Isak’s somewhat sweat damp hair. “Love you too.”

Isak attempts another kiss, but ends up with a scrap of Even’s hoodie in his mouth.

“Hey.” He says, and pauses, as if expecting a response.

“Yes. Hi.”

“Mm. Yeah. Would you um...would you want to get your dick sucked?” He slurs, and Even feels a blush creep onto his cheeks.

“You’re really drunk. So, no. But maybe later?” He tries to appease Isak when he looks up at him with a hurt expression.

“I want to _suck_ your _dick_.” He says loudly, and a passerby laughs slightly before hurrying along. 

“Well, do you see where we’re standing right now?” Even tries, and Isak whines.

“Blow-job for Even! Blow-job for Even!” He chants drunkenly, weakly pounding a fist on Even’s chest.

“Why do you want this to happen so badly?” Trying to reason with someone who’s wasted never really works, but Even is going to give it a try.

“I'm a nice boyfriend. I'm generous. It's romantic.” Isak slurs, nuzzling his nose against Even’s neck.

“Blow job on the sidewalk at 23:34 is romantic?”

“Very. Haven’t you seen the movie?” Isak asks and it takes Even a moment to realize that he’s joking. 

“Wow. I didn't know you could still formulate a sarcastic sentence. I'm impressed.” He adjusts his hold on Isak’s waist, the younger boy faltering slightly.

“What?” He looks confused now.

“You just made a joke.” Isak frowns, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Was it funny?”

“Yeah. A little bit.” There's a cold breeze, and he pulls Isak closer, trying to help the boy’s physical state in whatever small way he can.

“That’s good then.” Isak looks pleased with himself, placing another clumsy kiss, this time on Even’s jawline. Even kisses his forehead, and his dopey smile widens. “Where are we gonna go?”

“Your place.” Isak immediately goes somewhat weak in the knees, and Even almost falls with him.

“Noooooooo...” He moans, now pressed against Even’s chest.

“Why not?”

“Your bed is so comfy. And your mom makes good pancakes. My mom couldn’t cook.” Isak pauses for a second before brightening again. “So your place.”

“I'm not dragging your drunk ass through my house.” Even teases.

“Why?”

“Because you’re yelling about blowjobs and I have three tiny siblings.” He brushes Isak’s hair back from his face again, pulling his boyfriend’s hood up to shield him from the wind that’s now whipping hard down the street.

“Oh.” Isak says. “Ohhh,” he says again when he actually understands.

“Yeah. So it's nix on my house. But Eskild won’t care if you stumble in screaming about dick.”

“You don't know him. He's _my_ friend.”

“He’d be thrilled. He’d think he had managed to do something right in his love guruing/gay godfathering.” He presses a lazy kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“Mm.” Isak murmurs. “He makes shifty food though.”

“I don't think you'll be hungry tomorrow morning, Iss.”

“Fuck.” Isak finally seems to realize all at once how hungover he’s going to be. “Why did I do this?”

“I don’t know. Sorry to say...I think you might be a lightweight.”

“I did shots, Even. Why did I do shots?” He leans more heavily against Even, shivering.

“Magnus. Probably. Or Jonas.” 

“I hate shots.” Isak mumbles, and the cab pulls up in front, honking.

“Let’s go, _jævel_ 6.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1fucking awesome  
> 2 Hey  
> 3similar to the meaning of “kose” in “kosegruppa.” Cuddly, soft, cozy, comfortable etc.  
> 4fuck  
> 5cutie  
> 6fucker
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
